SOS SailormoonZ
by HalcyonStar
Summary: Gohan and Trunks combine with the Sailor senshi to stop a threat to all life. However is there something more to this meeting by chance.
1. What next?

'What's that!' thought Trunks Heading in the direction of the sounds source. The saiya-jin powered along the desolate streets, blinking his eyes in a painful attempt to achieve better vision through the smog covered environment. He was forced to jump, duck and dive as random shards of glass or loose rubble continued to dislodge from the devastated buildings, hurtling towards him like oversized hailstones. Fires ripped through anything and everything. Suddenly an engine began flying towards him at exceptional pace. But been a saiya-jin dealing with it was like food and drink and he merely paid the object any notice as he casually flicked it off in a different direction.

As he reached the street corner he halted momentarily while still scanning the area.

'I'm sure the noise came from around here,' he thought to himself. His assumption was answered moments later as he caught the slightest of movements by a black cloaked figure. Its long, straw white hair trailed along the floor behind it, as well as the object responsible for the cause of so many cruel deaths. About the size of a dinner plate shaped like satellite. However the object protruding from the middle wasn't used for picking up signals but to suck the life force of innocent people. Most noticeably in this case: CHILDREN!

Wasting no time trunks gathered some energy in to the palm of his hand and launched it in the direction of his foe. It missed by inches creating a thick crater in the tarmac. Trunks erupted, flying towards the enemy with great velocity and vigour. He was going to catch this one. This one wasn't escaping. He couldn't let it. But before his very eyes he observed a cigarette burn the size of an adult pierce through the atmosphere. The murderer jumped towards its heaven. Trunks adjusted his hands moving them frantically, finally screaming 'Burning attack!' The ki blast rocketed towards the hole but time was again against Trunks. It hit the enemy but barely grazing his foot upon contact. An ear scream echoed from the interior of the hole then it disappeared leaving Trunks hovering wrapped in thought.

Was the attack over? Should he continue searching for more enemies? He decided on neither the former or latter and instead opted to contact Gohan. He pulled clicked on the ear piece his mother had designed and called out his name.

'Trunks,' replied Gohan. 'They've all escaped from where I am. What about you?'

'It's the same story here, not to mention the smoke isn't helping. I can barely see my feet.'

'I think we should head back to the house at least regroup for now. There isn't much more we can do,' advised Gohan.

Back at Capsule Corp headquarters Bulma Briefs was frantically moving from computer to computer trying to piece together the information she was receiving. Her ear was constantly been borrowed from operator to operator.

'Miss it seems the invaders are leaving look at the time frequencies here, it's representing movement away from our time by a huge object.,' started one of her staff. She quickly paced over to the computer screen analysing what had been said. She tapped him on the shoulder.

'Good work everybody. It is a shame we hadn't thought about this in the past. They've exploited a hue weakness in our civilisation but at least now, we have the answers. It's been a long day and I hope that all of your families are safe in this time of crisis. Please make your way home safely.'

The 50 storeys worth of screens within the compound began to flick to black and the lights in turn began to dim. Scrapping noises echoed and the imminent use of mobile (cell) phones began to appear, along with the inevitable cries of grief and pain. While Bulma wished she could comfort her effortless staff but she had pressing matters to discuss with Gohan and her son. She disappeared through the door behind her which was conveniently linked in to her very own kitchen.

Both of the boys had returned safely, no injuries this calmed her greatly. Her motherly worry not only carried Trunks anymore but the same affection for Gohan. What appeared most noticeable however was their different reactions to the past events. Gohan was sat at the table hand on head looking to the floor in a disappointed way. Trunks however hadn't taken a seat. He was pacing the room like a raging bull talking quietly talking to himself and squeezing his right arm in to a fist so tightly the circulation was been cut off.

'You're both ok?' She began more so to open the conversation than needing an answer.

'Yeh…' responded Gohan soberly. Trunks finally stopped pacing and started to fire questions in to his mother.

'What was the cause? Why did you only find out now? Couldn't you have done something more to stop this!' inquired Trunks with a hint of viciousness.

Bulma felt the red mist settling upon her. She was tired; she'd worked her backside off. The whole team had! They'd thrown everything they had to try to understand the situation and now Trunks selfishly had started shooting off at her. Instead of shouting back she steadied her train of thought and walked over to Trunks grabbing his shoulders with both hands. She looked him eye to eye and suddenly the rage from his face began to diminish as tears began to form in his eyes. She wrapped her arms round him and put her head on his in that way only mothers can. She could feel her top soaking up the wet expelling from Trunks' eyes. She understood why he was reacting so raged. Since the end of the androids he promised in front of everyone to protect the planet from any situation it faced. So they'd never have to experience the pain of loved ones dying again. But this time they'd been outsmarted and Trunks hadn't been able to protect.

'Bulma,' began Gohan a few moments later after the emotion had cooled off and all were now seated at the table. 'You said you've managed to work out what's been going on could you explain it?'

'Of course,' she began as she observed Trunks slowly whimper while rubbing his eyes dry. 'They've been using time warps to attack us.' Both boys starred at Bulma in that 'what the f…' manner. Noticing this she dived in to explaining.

'I believe they are time travellers of some sort – why is the big question. However we were alerted to modification in our time code today. Much like a computer system each 'instance' of reality has its own unique code, when it's modified it naturally means there's something interfering with it. In this case it represented a large foreign body was synchronized with our code. It has since left and luckily not damaged the original code.'

Trunks was running the explanation through his head a few times. Even though he'd timed travelled the whole concept of how it worked was beyond him. It was for the super brains like his mum and Gohan.

'If what you say is right Bulma then that would indicate they've massacred several other realities besides ours?'

'It appears so,' answered Bulma sombrely. All three sat quietly for a moment letting several scenarios trickle through their head. Trunks, while more settled now was still thinking of only one thing. Revenge.

'Lets follow them,' he spluttered out. Gohan and Bulma both looked at him liked he'd lost his marbles.

'Are you insane Trunks we don't even know where their heading. It may not even be our reality!' fired Gohan at the young saiyan. Trunks shot out from his chair scrapping the floor loudly and causing it to fall from the shear force of movement.

'Does it really matter what reality there heading too. There's going to be more deaths. And their going to carry on after that and the time after that! SOMEBODY HAS TO PUT A STOP TO THEM.'

Meanwhile outside an arcade 5 familiar girls were talking amongst themselves discussing what to do next. It was a lovely summers day and with it been the weekend the girls were free to relax and have some fun.

'But you'll never beat my score Usagi,' challenged Minako.

'Just you wait next time I'll fill up all top ten scores,' she retorted back.

'You're not smart enough to beat Minako at anything,' added Rei casually. Usagi was taken aback but determined to hold her own fought back by saying:

'Well you're not smart enough to get a boyfriend!' Both girls stuck their tongues at each other and then faced back to back (typically anime style ;). The other three girls let out a sigh and a sweat drop as the two girls pouted. Ami who had been looking at the sky suddenly witnessed something unusual. A flash of multicoloured light flashed through the sky. It made the atmosphere look bent momentarily then just as abruptly as it happened it stopped.

'Did any of you girls see that?' offered Ami.

'See what?' chorused the others

'The sky it just… changed colour,' she answered half disbelieving herself. Usagi approached Ami and placed a hand on her forehead.

'Are you feeling ok Ami?' she inquired. The other girls laughed but Ami just blushed. Inside however she was still sure of what she'd seen and it made her feel uneasy. She'd have to take it up with Luna and Artemis when she next got the chance.

'Sooo… where to next?' asked Makoto. 'Maybe we should go get an ice cream?'

'Ice cream,' shouted Usagi and Minako together. They both jumped up and punched the air screaming 'YAY!' Before running off in the direction of the nearest ice cream van. The other three girls slowly followed pretending they didn't know the spontaneous pair walking down the street chanting 'ice cream, ice cream, ice cream.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quick notes: I haven't wrote a story in about 3 years --; so bare with me while I get up to speed. If people like this I plan to make it quite long. Ill try to release a chapter once or twice a week maybe more if I really get in to it. Please don't be afraid to critique anything. (Grammar Nazi's welcome) Like I said I haven't wrote in a long while so I'm trying to polish up the best I can. As for the story itself I've decided to create an alternate Dragonball line where Gohan and Trunks survived the androids but none of the other Z Senshi. As for the sailormoon line it's before Chibi-Usa appears I'll have to refresh myself to both series as I haven't watched either in a while. Anyway tell me what you think, if you notice huge errors let me know I'll change them I'm happy to accept help. And I'm open to idea's from others but I cant promise you I'll include them. Anyway you can contact me and please leave a review ;. Thanks for reading!


	2. Preperations

Bulma considered her son for a moment. A familiar stubborn determination was carved in to every line upon his face; unmistakably similar to the one his father had often worn. Once his mind was set he would do what he wanted to do, with or without Bulma's blessing. While she didn't approve of everything Vejita had passed on to their child, she didn't necessarily see stubborn determination as the worse human quality. Taking this in to account she conceded to herself that her decision in this matter was pretty much made.

'It's possible to follow them,' announced Bulma airily.

'Bulma…' began Gohan shocked by the lack of resistance to the matter. However he trailed off as he saw the deep seriousness within the elder ladies face.

'I can track their movement through the time warps. They've left a mark on our time so all we need to do is follow that signal. It shouldn't be too difficult.' She smiled and made the V sign with her hand.

'But how will we get there?' pressed Gohan. Bulma peered at Gohan from the corner of her eyes, with that 'are you dense' look.

'So the pair of you just happened to appear in the past when you gave Goku those heart pills then?' answered Bulma sarcastically.

'Oh yeah!' replied Gohan scratching the back of his head now blushing and chuckling nervously. He's just like Goku at times thought Bulma to herself causing an inward smile. With all that said she got up out of her seat and headed towards the door leading in to the main Capsule Corp building. As she was about to reach for the door, Trunks finally spoke up.

'You're really going to help us mum?' asked the young saiyan in vague disbelief. Bulma stared at the door a few seconds before responding.

'As much as I'd like to stop you, opposing you would cause more harm than helping you. I'm your mother after all. I know when to admit defeat. I can tell you're serious about what you've said so I don't want you running in to this blindly. Finally she turned her eyes upon her sons and peered in to them. They were bloodshot red but at least the tears had ceased to flow. She was worried, very worried but still she felt this was the best course of action. Somewhere deep inside she too wanted revenge on the evil beings which had so ruthlessly destroyed people's heart and joy. Children, why children? She pondered momentarily.

'Get some rest,' she advised to the brotherly pair. 'You're going to need it.'

The day was quickly coming to an end in Tokyo, as the sun began to dip its head under the horizon. The last rays of light filtered in to the Hiwaka temple which currently accommodated the presence of seven. They were split up in to groups at the minute, one group containing Ami, Luna and Artemis. The other group contained the remaining senshi. This one was discussing the up coming dance and was giggling amongst themselves as to who they wished to take them.

'Wow good choice Mina!' praised Usagi emphasising with an added double thumbs up.

'He's really sweet…' trailed off Minako blushing as she did.

'There's a new guy in class I want to go with. He really reminds me of my ex-boyfriend,' proposed Makoto forming foggy star struck eyes. (There's a surprise)

'I want to go with Tuxedo Kamen!' announced Usagi. (They don't know its Mamoru yet)

'A brave hero like Tuxedo Kamen probably has more intellectual tastes,' interrupted Rei grinning cheekily. 'Like myself…'

'A brave hero like Tuxedo Kamen needs at least 29 days free of PMS,' spat back Usagi.

'Are you trying to say I have constant PMS!' stammered the fire priestess whose eyes corresponded accurately with her name now.

'Well…' Usagi casually replied turning her head to the side. Makoto spotting danger suddenly pounced on Rei holding her back like a referee in a heavy weight boxing match.

'Let's change the subject,' she advised before the temple turned in to world war 3.

Meanwhile across the room a heated discussion between a young genius and two knowledgeable cats was taking place. The subject was far more serious than about PMS. Ami had just finished relaying the event from earlier that afternoon concerning her unusually sight in the sky.

'Are you certain it wasn't just a trick of the light?' quizzed Artemis. 'After all it was a really hot day maybe you were just tired and you thought you saw something you didn't.' The same response the girls had given her thought Ami hopelessly. She had hoped the two cats would take a more open view on what she had to say to them.

'Come now Artemis, this is Ami were talking about her not Usagi,' clarified Luna matter of a factually. 'I for one shall be looking in to it at the very least.' This warmed Ami's inside's at least Luna had offered her some support. Artemis considered for a minute. Luna did have a very good point; Ami wasn't the type to start throwing around groundless accusations. Unlike the rest of the senshi who often had their separate air headed moments. Artemis laughed out loud at this last thought causing both Ami and Luna to raise an eyebrow. Quickly noticing their expressions he gathered himself.

'Ahem… Ok,' he conceded. 'It can't hurt to investigate but for now keep this between the three of us Ami,' to which she nodded in acknowledgement and thanked the feline pairing. Both cats issued their goodbyes and turned tail on the water senshi leaving her to join the other girls. As she got up to join them she noticed Rei and Usagi rolling together on the floor. Minako was stood above milking them on and Makoto was constantly throwing cushions in to the heart of the fracas.

'Then again maybe I'll stay over here. Where it's safe,' Ami said aloud as a sweat dropped trailed down the back of her head.

It was 7am and Bulma suddenly woke up. Her neck felt as though had been spun around like a fairground ride. And she let out a shiver as she realised she wasn't waking in her bed. Her knees stung a little as they were planted on the bare warehouse flooring. She raised her head from the control panel of the time machine. She must have fallen asleep while preparing the time machine she assumed. Just at that moment Trunk's entered wearing the ever famous Capsule Corp jacket and matching pants. Seeing his mother lying awkwardly on the floor set off alarm bells in his head and he started to run over to her.

'Hey mum are you alright!' he gasped with concern.

'I'm fine hun,' she sleepily responded. 'Just fell asleep from exhaustion getting this ready last night.' Trunks now relieved offered a hand to his mother which she gratefully accepted and sheepishly got to her feet. She stretched her arms up in to the air in a morning wake up call leaving her chest area widely exposed. This just so happened to be the time Gohan walked in catching an eyeful.

'Morning…' he muttered quickly looking to the floor as he felt heat spread across his face. He was wearing his full Piccolo attire as he always did during important moments in his life. He felt it was a way of communicating to Piccolo to help him from the heavens and see him through the tough situations. Having finally stretched and adapted to her surroundings Bulma decided to get down to business.

'I've been tracking their ship for the majority of the night and they've already attached to a new time code. The good news is we know where they are. The bad news is getting the pair of you there. I can't send you in, in a controlled way because they are blocking the front door. So there's no way I'll be able to calculate where you'll arrive. Things SHOULD workout,' she reassured the boys who seemed taken aback somewhat by what Bulma had just revealed.

'From what I can tell this reality's civilisation is similar to ours. It has a corresponding world and definitely contains human life form. However I didn't see any sign of incredibly strong inhabitants. This brings me on to the next concern. The pair of you will have to stay low key while waiting for the enemies' movement. We have some idea what to expect, so be prepared for the warning signs. Also I don't think you should take part in the early attacks. For one it would expose you to the enemy and secondly everywhere has a contingency plan for emergencies, I think we need to know what theirs is before we move.'

'With that said I've loaded the ship with every useful capsule I could think of. I've filled it up with the yen in your banks,' at this both boys faces dropped somewhat.

'What? Did you expect to get my money? You should learn to work rather than playing soldiers all day,' said Bulma with a hint of 'serves you right' in her voice. 'If you run out you'll have to fend for yourself, which will also serve as a convenient cover up.' Both boys grimaced at this working wasn't their area of expertise.

'I've also loaded a cross-dimension communicator, which will enable you to contact me at anytime. And I mean anytime, I will always be here to support you if you need help. I doubt I'll sleep from worry anyway…' she trailed off stopping herself before making it worse.

'Finally and most importantly…' she wrapped an arm each round each boy. 'Take care of each other.' She pulled them tight as she let a tear fall to the ground.

'We'll be fine mum I promise,' insisted Trunks.

'Don't worry about a thing Bulma I'll take care of Trunks,' added Gohan.

'I can take care of myself,' replied Trunks with a wide grin. This gave a grateful relief to the astronomical tension as they all laughed between themselves. Finally they both took their seats in the time machine and began to close the door. Bulma waved frantically at the young Saiyan pairing. The tears she had welled up started to pour freely.

'Be careful, contact me anytime!' she bellowed to the rapidly vanishing ship. Then suddenly the warehouse was silent and only the dropping of tears could be heard. Trunks and Gohan once again witnessed the giant multicolour intestine like tunnels pulling them towards their alternate destination.

Sorry lack of action again I know but I have to set the story up I hope you don't mind. I promise there's action in the next chapter it's all in my head already anyway just needs writing down. The next chapter will introduce the enemy and their motives behind the killing, their not just attacking for fun --;. Chapter 4 will give a little insight in to Gohan's mind and his thoughts on this journey; he didn't just go for the heck of the story. I only realised I'd missed that after I finished writing this chapter. And the girls will be in action in chapter 4 also with a bigger slice of 'airtime.' Hope you enjoyed see you next time.


	3. Arrival

The time machine hummed pleasantly as it travelled along the multi-coloured worm like tunnel towards its destination. Gohan sat quietly beside his brotherly friend, who had drifted off to sleep. He had clearly caught as much sleep as Gohan the night before but there was too many thought roaming through Gohan's mind to allow him to catch a wink.

Had he allowed Trunks to go one step too far with complying with this journey? Maybe if he had talked to Bulma he wouldn't be in the clearly dangerous position he was placed in now. While he trusted his own ability and that of Trunks to take care of themselves they still had no idea what to truly expect. Was this really the right thing to do? Not at that moment it wasn't.

Suddenly a siren wailed in to life and the entire time machine was encased with a glowing of red warning lights.

"What's going on?" began Gohan aloud in a sudden frenzy of panic. Gohan was about to check the machines monitors when his question was answered. A loud bang rang out from metres above the reality moving machine, with such force it slammed its passengers forward and then forcefully back in to their rally type seats. (Remember to wear your seatbelts kids!)

"Don't want to train yet," muttered Trunks thickly, while still partially asleep. Gohan cracked the younger Saiyan atop his crown making him grab his head. "Hey! Didn't you hear me!" whined the recipient finally coming to.

"Are you deaf or something Trunks, were under attack!"

"Oh... OH," blurted out Trunks finally catching on to the situation.

"Trunks you take a look outside and see what's the cause of all this. I'll man the ship the best I can."

"I'm on it." Trunks quickly headed to the ladders that lead to a submarine type opening hatch. Once there he quickly spun open the lock and slowly lifted the ships hatch. He made sure to keep his head directly behind as a source of protection. Another blast came thundering in fractionally catching part of the time machine. Trunks slammed his back awkwardly gasping in pain and dismay. He peered round the corner of the hatch ever so carefully but as he did so a blast wisped past his hair burning it from purple to black.

Trunks held out his hand in shock as small strains of his hair began to freefall. If he didn't have the benefit of intense martial arts training he would have been a goner there for sure. From what he had seen a small lime green ship almost half in size from the time machine was hovering at tremendous speed behind them. If it had not been so dangerous, Trunks would of taken it as a toy at face value. Nonetheless it didn't seem to have a great deal of defensive capabilities, just two menacing laser guns hanging from each side.

Trunks began to quickly build up some ki in his left hand." I'm going to try something," he notified down to the now pilot of the ship. Gohan feeling the growing power emitting from Trunks called back up.

"Be careful that thing doesn't backfire on the time machine or we're done for. It might be able to hold up to these laser but that could cause some critical damage."

"Don't worry I'm an expert," called back Trunks cheekily grinning as he fired his ki blast with full force round the side of the hatch. The timing was perfect the rogue ship was firing elsewhere and given the velocity of the blast, there was no way for it to evade it. Trunks clearly didn't take in to consideration that it could defend against it.

As if on cue a huge spider like web appeared in front of the ominous ship, neatly rebounding the offending ki blast back in the direction it came. Trunk's eyes were the size of saucers as he watched his perfect plan coming back to haunt him. 'This is bad. This is really bad.' He quickly shoved his head back down the hole and yelled at Gohan:

"DOWN, make us go down NOW!" Without any negotiation Gohan grab the controls pulling them towards him, in turn forcing the ship in to an epic diving maneuver (YTMND :P). This caused the hatch to come crashing down on Trunk's head knocking him unconscious in one single blow. The whole ship shuck once again but with an even greater force than before. They been hit for sure and thinks could only get worse.

"Arriving at destination," alerted the machines control panel. Gohan starred at the screen. It was true all he had to do was avoid the blasts for a few more minutes while they passed in to the new time code.

"Now entering autopilot."Gohan looked at the screen blankly and sweat dropped at the huge predicament he was now in. 'Great idea Bulma.' Another blast resounded from the time machine as it took further blows. If the time machine was a boxer it would surely be out for the count at this point.

"Critical damage, returning controls, don't die." This time Gohan just stared at the control panel. 'Was that supposed to be funny?' Wasting no more he once again focused taking hold of the now unstable controls. As he turned the machine to one side ever so slightly over doing it caused it to perform a full barrel roll. Gohan bit his lip as he heard Trunk's body slap along the tough floor. 'Sorry.'

That's when he saw it in front of him. A giant menacing structure, which had thick black smoke rising frequently from its stand point. The intimidating structure was shaped akin to what could only be described as a giant ant (ants look nasty ok), threatening to pierce anything which stumbled in to its path. He felt a familiar power source emitting heavily from within. It sickly crawled inside his skin causing him to almost choke in bitter disgust.

As quickly as it had appeared it started to drift out of his sight and so did the attacks from the persistent fighter from behind. 'That smaller ship must be with them. That's the enemy, that filthy energy it's them for sure,' thought Gohan to himself now starring back to see if he could catch one last glimpse. When it didn't come he looked back ahead and noticed that the worm tunnel was quickly shrinking.

"Nearly ther ahhhhh!"Screaming out loud he got out of his seat and grabbed Trunks holding the younger close and grabbing hold of the back of his seat. The speed of the time machine had suddenly erupted like a sprint runner from the blocks and it was gaining all the time. Gohan peered on as he saw the tunnel end and huge towering buildings come in to site. The humming in the time machine suddenly cut and he felt the ship start to freefall impendingly.

"Oh no, I've got to stop it," he quickly strapped Trunks to his seat and powered up to super saiyan. He bundled himself out of the time machine and tried to match the speed of the falling machine. Underneath he could see Tokyo in full swing. It was the end of the working day and thousands of commuters were making their way home from a long stressful day. The last thing they wanted to see was...

"It's a monster!" a young girl screamed out loud, pointing towards the falling Saiyan. Panic quickly manifested its way through the streets. People started to run carelessly in to the middle of the road others hid behind trees.

"What's that it has with it? My god I think it's a bomb. Run for your lives!" The streets quickly cleared along with the motor car owners as only Gohan, Trunks and the time machine remained in the vicinity. Gohan quickly positioned himself under the time machine. It was going to hurt like hell but he had no other hope to stop it. He began to push up against it, decreasing its terrifying speed. The 'bullet' time machine powered on forcing Gohan's back to connect intensely with a car bonnet which had been abandoned in the commotion. While the force of the machine crushing him hurt it was nothing more extreme than what the super saiyan had ever experienced from years of fighting.

He quickly propelled himself up holding on to the time machine as he began to look around. 'Looks like I managed to scare the whole street off. Not bad for our first day here. Better not stand around and wait for the reaction, things could get very messy.' Wasting now time Trunks bounded off looking for a desolate area for which to lay low for the night.

As the commotion in Tokyo slowly began to subside a worried engineer hastily progressed towards her leader's office. The door in this case was a gigantic metal shutter. She rang the bell and the light above turned from red to green as the loud shutters withdrew their defence and allowed the girl to progress. She looked upon the colossal fish tank like container, which held billions upon billions of transparent white entities. Their faces all pushing to look at her and banging their hands monotonously so as to request freedom but as they had no physical form no sound was heard. She looked up past the first balcony and on to the second where she noticed her matter of concern peering down at her while holding on to the banister.

"How nice of you to join me Galaxia, looking at your expression I can assume you failed?" questioned the man knowledgably. The young engineer peered down towards her feet. She knew she was in for it now, he hated failure and always punished 'throughly.'

"Look at me when I speak to you bitch," he commanded in a threatening harsh tone that caused a sharp jump from the girl. She peered in to his eye, his one eye on his one half of his face. The other half was completely metal due to the modification his body had been through. (I bet you want to know what right? Not telling :P)

"I'm sorry sir I put all my heart in to taken them down. You must believe me..." she begged trailing off at the end. She paused, waiting on her master's next move. In the blink of an eye he appeared infront of her. He held her cheek in his hand softly rubbing it.

"Do take those glasses from your face," he requested softly while still slowly caressing her skin. She complied while feeling heat begin to radiate briskly across her cheeks. "And now your hair let it down." Once again she did as requested removing her held up blond hair and letting it flow down to her shoulders. Now he pulled her youthful body close to him and peered left eye to right eye. "Our mission is nearly over and because of that I'll go easy on you today. But tonight you will service me to my hearts content. Go change in to something more appropriate." Galaxia nodded in acceptance. "Yes Sir Axel, I'll be back momentarily." With that she left his presence to prepare for the nights service. Axel walked over to his tank of hope. The inhabitants looked at him with deep revulsion, they knew they were there because of him. Why? That was nothing to do with them but he had stripped them from their bodies. Axel ran his hands along the tomb of souls and smiled at them.

"Soon this journey will be over and she will be returned to me as she should have never been taken." He closed his eyes and began to drift his mind in to the past. The long dark past which had made him who he was and brought him to where he was.

I enjoyed writing that one it was a lot more fun :D. I changed the chapters as this was meant to be the start of chapter 4 but I still need to work out some of the stuff I'm doing with Axel's past. Either way I hope you enjoyed cya next time I hope.

P.S. Thanks for the two reviews I've had very much appreciated.


	4. The Past, Present's Predicament

"Bet you can't catch me," sang a girl pulling away from the arm of a taller boy. She had long flowing black hair that ran down her back like a river and split in to two ponytails from about her waist to her ankles.

"What Axel wants, Axel gets," proclaimed the boy who as you can guess was a younger version of our ruthless master. This Axel had a fully haired head, short and brown, blue eyes and very handsome features to compliment him overall. He began to increase his speed pursuing the evasive girl who had escaped him. It wasn't hard for him to catch her, he was much sharper than she was but he decided to extend the game. He pretended to start diving for her in a last ditch attempt to regain his pray but she easily ducked and shimmied away from his clutches, laughing heartily with excitement.

Their fellow students looked on in dismay, whenever they played 'tag' it always ended up with someone been hurt. They made sure to keep their distance sufficiently as the couple accelerated towards the woodland area of their privileged school. The girl stuck her tongue out, showing superiority as she dodged yet another flailing attempt.

Axel abruptly came to a halt and stopped dead in his tracks. "I'd stop if I was you," he cautioned her sincerely.

"Oh, poor show Axel, I'm not going to fall for that one," she grinned and continued to head backwards without a care in the world.

"No, seriously you're going to…" A thwack was heard as the small frame of a teenage girl connected flush with the bark of a thick tree. "Collide with that tree." A shriek escaped her mouth as she grabbed the area of insetting pain. The boy jogged to her, panting a little from their escapades.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, it just stings a little. That's all."

"Someone shouldn't be such a klutz hmm?" The girl frowned at Axel's comment but the instant she saw his wide smile her expression dropped to a sigh. He offered her a hand to which she 'reluctantly' accepted.

"Remind me, why I put up with you?"

Pulling her to her feet he responded, "That's because you love me Tama." He pulled her close to him. "And I told you, I always get what I want." He planted a kiss on her lips to which she responded in turn embracing him alike. For them the world around them had stopped, all they could feel was the clam breeze fluttering by and the soft rustling of the autumn leaves, scrambling along the courtyard.

"Quite a show you're putting on for us here," came a sudden interruption. The couple paused in their preoccupation and motioned their heads towards the source of the distraction. What they saw made them quite disturbed. First they saw one of their tutors dressed in full lab gear, grey hairs and all present. Then behind him was a group of four girls and behind them was the school baseball team and behind them were two more tutors and behind them, well you get the picture. All were gawping at the teenage duo as though they were some kind of circus attraction, except the girls who were giggling between themselves.

The dyad abruptly parted as if touching each other was like putting your hand in to a white hot flame. They both peered at the floor feeling the rising heat and knowing that red was spreading rapidly from cheek to cheek.

"We're sorry Doc," they chorused in dismay and embarrassment.

"You needn't worry I was once young too you know. Let your youth shine through!" Advised Doc profoundly to the young couple. For some reason this acted as a signal for the girls behind him to jump out, strike some daft poses and point to the air saying "The love of youth is untouchable!"

Another silenced gripped the courtyard as everyone now starred blankly at the girls and an innocuous tumble weed rolled past (as they do). Still pointing the girls looked at each other than at those around them and back at each other. "Ha-ha…" They suddenly turned heel and sped off at the speed of light in only the way anime characters can. Everyone went back to what they were doing.

"You were once young Doc?" inquired Tama putting on a fake sense of astonishment. "That must have been like…" she began to count on her fingers "Nine hundred years ago!" Doc's face formed a grave frown as he poked the young adult playfully upon her forehead.

"Yes I was seventeen once young lady and no it wasn't nine flaming hundred years ago. And furthermore, I'll have you know I was considered quite the stud in my time," he announced with pride as he raised his nose and set off away from the pairing.

"Sure you were," retorted Tama unconvinced "But you'll never beat my Axel," grabbing her boyfriends arm as she said this just to emphasise her point. Doc just smiled as he continued on his path. 'Such energetic students that pair. And mischievous too. Svaltus school of young excellence lucky to have them.'

Tama continued to remonstrate to Doc's back as he faded in to the distance. Axel grabbed her by the waist and flung her up on his shoulder.

"What the f… Axel? What are you doing I wasn't finished with him yet." Moaned Tama disappointed she didn't get to complete her spar of pride.

"We're nearly late for class we've have to move quick." With that he began bounding through the sea of students entering the main doors using his girlfriend's legs as a battering ram for any unsuspecting victim who got in their pathway.

A beeping in Axel's room was heard causing him to snap back to reality. 'Not long Tama and you shall be back with me, where you belong.' He pressed a button attached to his black cloak. He always wore this so as to cover his body. The grand doors behind him sprung to life, parting to allow the disturber access. "Do come in Kitler, what can I assist you with?" From behind the door appeared what looked like an average size man. But his shadow alone told a different story as you could see two jagged pointy area appearing over the top of his head. They were most certainly the ears of a cat attached to the body of a human. A deep brown moustache stretched across his face and he was present in some kind of military attire.

"Status report – sir," announced Kitler raising his right arm to his forehead.

"Proceed."

"While our last mission was a great success, we suffered several hundred casualties. The depth of the army is not as great as it was before. It will take some weeks before we will fully be prepared for the ambush – sir."

"Time is not a problem; we are not on the same tight schedule as before. Have Aalto create strong more durable host creatures this time before sending them to Galaxia."

"What was wrong…" Kitler suddenly held his tongue as he realised who he was questioning. Axel seriously disliked the questioning of those below him.

"Because I believe we have been followed by the beings we encountered on our last mission. Do you remember how much damage your commanding achieved to inflict upon them?" Kitler growled quietly at the cheap shot his leader had just taken. Never once in the hundred and fifty years of time travelling had they failed to cause so much as a scratch upon an enemy. It had always been the most exciting part of the mission for Kitler, watching the enemy rive in pain, squirming helplessly as his army paraded over them like the dirt they were. "Nonetheless I want a test specimen sent out this evening to find out what we face this time. And if m suspicions were right."

"Very well, it shall be done – sir." He raised his right hand and saluted once again before tuning to exit.

Back on earth the sailor senshi were gathered in the area where the incident had taken place earlier. Many of the abandoned vehicles wee slowly been towed away with police assistance, while the girls searched the area from top to bottom for any clues.

"Find anything?" asked Sailor Mars as all members began to arrive at their agreed meeting point (the car with a nice print of Gohan's body ;).

"Not a thing," answered Moon dejectedly.

"Likewise…" replied Venus and Jupiter in lingo. Everyone sighed in unison, worried about the new threat they were preparing to face. What sort of enemy appeared then disappeared after causing property damage. Was it trying to scare humans to death or something?

"Guys… where's Ami?" Everyone abruptly snapped out of there hopeless thoughts at the words Jupiter had just exclaimed. They needn't have worried though as just at that moment the water senshi appeared hand in hand with a little girl. She was feverishly wiping her eyes trying to freeze the onslaught of tears effortlessly flowing.

"Ami, what did you do to that child!" asked an astonished Sailormoon, clearly not thinking about what she just said. Mars swiftly brought a slap to the back of her leaders head. "Owwiiee…"

"As if Ami would make anyone cry you dummy."

"Oh yeah! How thoughtless of me," began Sailormoon still rubbing her head. "Sorry Ami," she apologised gingerly. Ami just giggled in response at her instinctive friend, she knew she meant no harm.

"This little girls name is Levi; she unfortunately got separated from her mother during the fracas." The girls all 'awed' collectively at what Ami had just told them.

"You poor little thing, come and have a big Sailor V hug," advised Minako sticking her arms out wide. The little girl smiled as much as she could in her current state and quickly ran in to the arms of the Senshi of love.

"Has she been here all this time?" inquired Jupiter to her blue haired. Ami nodded in response.

"Then she'll know exactly what happened," declared Mars. Once again Ami nodded before moving towards the now trio of playing girls.

"Levi, can you recall what happened here?"

As the young girl relayed her story the senshi listened intently. They were most frightened by the mention of the huge 'bomb' which their new foe had protected.

"What if it wasn't a bomb though," suggested Sailormoon.

"It was big, round and the thing didn't want it to contact with the car. What else could it possibly be?" queried an astute Jupiter.

"What if it was a ship, which held something it wanted to protect dearly?"

Venus laughed out loud at the outrageous suggestion "This isn't a manga Sailormoon," she corrected patting her friend on her shoulder.

"She right you know," chirped in Mars adding more insult to injury.

"Actually girls… we don't know what it is, either suggestion could be right or wrong." Ami had once again done what she did best and actually thought about the bigger picture, rather than getting caught up with the crowd. The girls had nothing to say in response to that Ami was completely right. Until they found the object in question any number of possibilities was open. By this point it was getting quite late, Sailor V opted to help young Levi reunite with her mother, while Usagi and Rei headed back to Makoto's place to try out a new recipe she'd created.

"Aren't you coming Ami," asked a dismayed Sailormoon. "How can you miss out on Makoto's food? It's always gorgeous!" The tall green senshi blushed heavily in the background at the last statement.

"I would love to," replied Mercury sincerely "But I have to go to the library. I'm really sorry Makoto."

"It's not a problem," assured Jupiter as each party took off in their respective direction.

Concurrently at distance not too far away but far enough to be obscured from the human eye sat a house which one would almost think suddenly just popped up out of nowhere.

"Out cold!" reverberated the cries of a concerned mother through the house. Gohan had set up the communicator to Bulma upon a desk and she was now staring at her son's unconscious body lying helpless on a sofa. "I'm just glad you both arrived there safe," panted the shocked Bulma. "We knew you were been attacked, we saw the whole thing take place."

"He'll be fine in a few hours Bulma," assured Gohan slowly wiping a wet cloth along his friend's forehead.

"I know I know…" acknowledged Bulma still trying to calm herself down. She grabbed a glass of water besides her taking a great gulp in turn before setting it back down. "What do you plan to do in the meantime?" Gohan debated with himself for a moment looking first to Trunks then to Bulma.

"While were here, were going to need a cover. I was thinking of heading to the library to do some research on where we are. And knowing how Trunks isn't the greatest fan of studying I thought maybe you could keep an eye on him while I'm gone?"

"Sure thing Gohan, I'll watch him like a hawk." She smiled and waved in response as the elder Saiyan exited the capsule come house and took off towards the city. By now the sun was steadily etching its head away from Tokyo as the transition from day to night was taking place. Gohan made sure he dropped from the sky and reverted to walking, so as to not cause anymore mishaps like what had taken place earlier. He noticed several tow-trucks moving what generally appeared to be totally functional cars. 'Did I cause all this mess?' He pondered as he watched several more abandoned cars pass before him. Nevertheless he had something to attend to and spotted a sign that caught his attention directing him towards the public library.

Not so far ahead from Gohan walked a young blue haired girl dressed in her school uniform. As she travelled towards her destination she noticed a homeless man sat lonely next to a box. 'How awful. The poor old man.' She pulled out some spare change and dropped it in to the box beside him giving him an earnest smile. Immediately he grabbed the edge of her skirt and pulled her towards him. Ami fell down to her knees on the grassy verge and on to the old tramp. She shrieked as she felt his rough rugged face impact with her cheek. 'Oh my god… I'm alone and at this time the streets bound to be empty.' She could smell rotten alcohol escape his breath and crawl its way up her nostrils. She tried to push him away but he simple tightened his grip, caging the teen in his hold.

Ami caught sight of a sudden foot flying inches from her eyes landing directly in the kisser of her molester. She fell back unbalanced and spotted a boy who couldn't be much older than herself. He held an expression of disgust and if it wasn't for this Ami would have been laughing subconsciously at the unusual attire.

"That's no way to treat someone who's just shown you generosity, is it?" thundered an angered Gohan glaring at the man. The tramp now grinned at Gohan as he wiped the falling blood from his face.

"Did nothing wrong my boy," he lied "Simply thanking the young lady." Abruptly the tramp picked up an emptied vodka bottle and hurled it towards Gohan. Gohan stuck a finger towards the flying object breaking it in to a thousand pieces on contact. The tramp had begun to scamper away and Gohan was hot on his trail, or would have been had an arm not stopped him in his tracks.

"It's ok, don't bring yourself down to his level," advised Ami noticing her saviours urge to make haste. 'Wow what incredibly muscular forearms he has.' She quickly shook that thought from her mind. Gohan turned in her direction and on instinct realising what she was doing Ami dropped her arms to her side. She then bowed courteously and thanked Gohan for saving her.

"Don't mention it, I heard you squeal from behind. Stopping that pervert was the least I could do." Ami smiled 'What a considerate guy!'

"What's your name?" asked Ami politely.

"I'm Son Gohan, and yourself?"

"Mizuno Ami pleased to meet you." Continuing she asked "Is there anything I could do to repay you?" as she now felt she was now in debt to the boy.

"Well… if you have the time, I'm really trying to find the library."

"Really, I was just heading there myself, I can…" Ami paused momentarily. "Take you there," she concluded almost in a whisper at this point. Gohan looked at her somewhat bewildered but brushed it off as nothing.

"Umm, thanks… thanks very much. At least I know I'm not putting you out of your way," added Gohan with a smile.

"Yes, just the two of us… it's just on the following street," directed Ami speeding off from a startled Gohan. He set off in what would be considered a human jog to match the quickening pace of Ami. She had her chin jammed in to her chest and her eyes were roaming side to side.

"Are you feeling alright?" inquired a perplexed Gohan. This definitely wasn't normal behaviour.

"MY FACE, it's always this red. I err… I have an unusual illness… sometimes."

"I didn't mention your face though."

"I err… Know you didn't." As you can guess Ami's overall shyness mixed with the fact she was with the opposite sex walking down a public street was seriously getting to her. As the journey continued she barely heard a word from Gohan, far too concerned about the 'implications' of been spotted with the mystery man. She could only imagine to well what would happen if…

"AAA-MMM-III!" wailed an all too familiar voice from behind. The pairing stopped their advancement only inches before making it to 'salvation.' Ami slowly ground her teeth as she peered at the big sign saying LIBRARY which was no more than 5 metres away.

"Ami…" said a now panting odango haired teen grabbing hold of her friend for support. From behind her was an equally heavily panting Rei who wasn't quite in the same amount of stitches as Usagi. The tall thunder senshi seemed rather un-phased by the whole journey and had already set her eyes upon the unknown boy with Ami. "Ami, you told me you wanted to return this book you lent to me last week. So we came all the way here to make sure you got it," explained a dignified Usagi in her mind showing her deep her friendship was. There was a long silent pause and more than anything Usagi was shocked at the bad manners been displayed by her friend. As she looked closer having finally returned to normal breathing she realised Ami's head was eternally planted in her chest radiating a beet red. Out of her eye she finally caught sight of Gohan. First she looked from Gohan to Ami then back to Gohan then back to Ami again. Then pointing at Gohan she squealed in delight:

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING YOUR BOYFRIEND FROM US AMI?" Ami if possible, looked more embarrassed than before. While Gohan looked like he had been hit by an unsuspecting truck. 'Is that how their world work! If I save a girl I automatically become their boyfriend. THAT'S CRAZY!'

Usagi jumped up suddenly full of energy and placed herself between the 'couple.' She pulled both their heads in close to hers and began to let her imagination run wild – as usual.

"When's the marriage? When's the first child? What is it to be called? Can I be a bridesmaid?"

"I'll make the most beautiful food I've ever made just for this occasion," added Makoto stringing her arms around Ami's shoulders.

"We can make a start on planning too at the shrine right now," suggested Rei joining the now forming line of people. Gohan had by now adopted Ami's 'illness' and had his chin pressed deeply in to the white of his uniform. 'Please let me out of here!' Once the girls had finally calmed down Ami told them the truth of the story and how she was simply taking Gohan to the library at his request. Usagi had to be told at least 15 times before she finally got it through her head that her 'dream' wedding was not about to happen. They were all equally as shocked as well as impressed towards Gohan's heroic action, which warranted him a boy of respect from each of the other senshi present. Usagi in particular shook his hand for an extended period which almost caused loss of blood to the young Saiyan's hand.

"Are you a martial artist?" Question Makoto after the episode of thanking had finally taken a pause. She was pretty sure Gohan was from his impressive build.

"Yes I and my friend Trunks are both martial artists."

"YOU HAVE A FRIEND JUST LIKE YOU!" questioned the girls not taking notice of the obvious glee spreading from cheek to cheek.

"Mmm… Well yeah I guess so, he's a few years younger," answered an obviously confused Gohan. He scratched the back of his head profusely as the trio of girls in front of him had stars the size of saucers in their eyes and a shameless amount of dribble running down the side of their mouths. After again regaining their composure Makoto proceeded with her inquisition.

"What form do you study?"

"Ki-jutsu."

"I've never heard of it. Maybe you could teach me sometime. If that's ok with Ami, I don't want her to think I'm stealing her prince or anything." This caused everyone except Ami and Gohan to burst out laughing. Makoto cuddled her whimpering friend and assured Ami she was only playing.

Now it was Usagi's turn. "Where are you from?"

"Satan City," answered Gohan offhandedly. Now all four girls stood still and starred at him in a peculiar way. Gohan grabbed his mouth. What had he just done? He had really put his foot in it with that response. What if Satan city didn't exist here or what if it was a really bad place here. The main reason he had been going to the library had been blown right out the water. They were sure to know something was wrong, that he should not be here.

"Oh," exclaimed Usagi now pointing at him. "You're foreign."

"Don't point Usagi," advised Rei patting Usagi's arm back to her side like a mother would a little child.

"Yeah, yeah that's right," Gohan agreed thanking Kami his cover had been spared.

"Which country is that?" Gohan fell flat on his back 'Does this girl ever shut up' he thought to himself. As quick as he'd fallen down he shot back to his feet making the girls jump in fear.

"Move," he bellowed pushing them apart. He caught a rusty metal object which had come hurling in their direction. The edge of it was a flaming white which began to burn in to Gohan's flesh. His last choice was to release it behind him in to a tree which snapped in two and set on fire. The break snapped the group right down the middle causing a group containing Ami and Gohan where as the other girls were opposite on the opposite side. A huge shadow appeared shortly accompanied by the presence of a huge robot. It was at least the size of a hundred storey building. It had no face but otherwise was shaped like a human. Its metal encased body shimmered in the evening light clearly exposing the twin gaps where there should have been a chest.

The commotion outside had caused a scramble inside the library and its attendants were all fleeing out of the door in fear.

"Ami, Gohan get out of here," warned Rei from behind the barricade of fire. Ami caught on quickly, realising the girls wanted to transform. She grabbed Gohan's arm and tugged.

"Come on Gohan we need to go."

"But I need to help…," Gohan seized up with this line. He still didn't know how great the implications of the actions from earlier on were. Exposing his cover right here and now wasn't the greatest of ideas. He would have to lose Ami then turn super-saiyan to avoid suspicion. "Ok."

"Don't worry about those three. If they get in any trouble I guarantee the sailor senshi will help them," assured Ami thinking he wanted to go back to rescue the girls from their nasty predicament.

Gohan looked at Ami confused as they joined the scampering civilians. "Who are the Sailor senshi?"

"You haven't heard of them, well I guess since you are foreign. They protect Tokyo in the name of love and justice. They are Tokyo's superhero's you could say," smiling at this last comment. Not long after this Gohan felt rising ki levels erupt behind him. While they weren't particularly ground shaking, they were much greater than the average power levels he had experienced during his short time in this reality. The power levels were now directly in front of the position where he and Ami had just fled.

"Ami up over here," Gohan tugged her out of the street of civilian down a side street.

"Ahh, what are we doing Gohan?"

"Quickly, up here," Gohan began to climb a ladder on the side of a building leading up to its roof. He wanted first hand experience on the ki level's he'd just felt explode and also the monster. He pretty much knew that it was similar to the monster he and Trunks had fought when the time-travelling enemy had first appeared. He was not able to get a read from this monster so if things got out of hand he would intervene regardless of Ami's presence or not. He leapt to the very edge of the building and peered down at the heated battle that was ensuing.

"Gohan we really should…"

He raised a hand to Ami "Shush." This caused her to pause also and observe the action taking place between her friends and the monster. 'I hope you're all ok.'

The monster fired a bullet in the direction of Jupiter, who had to use her full spring to jump out of its direction. The bullet created a hollow dint in the curb and burnt through to the sewers below. So far they had been unable to land a single attack on their foe as it consistently barraged them with a salvo of bullets.

"This isn't working girls," noted Venus who had recently joined them. We need to come up with a strategy. "JUMP!" Another round began flying in their direction and they scattered and rolled to avoid impact.

"These bullets sure are nasty," whined Sailormoon in disapproval as she whipped her arm of the now seeping blood from a freshly opened cut.

Starting a run, Jupiter shouted, "Ill try to distract." She headed directly for the monster legs. And as if on cue it followed the decoy and began firing at its poor target. "Supreme thunder" she bellowed causing one of the bullets to explode close to the monsters head as it was now bent down firing from its chest. The other shards of bullets unfortunately connected with the ground, causing Makoto to take an uncomfortable ride and land roughly on her shoulder to the side. The monster how ever had taken its hands to its 'face' and was holding it while writhing in pain.

"Look on top its head. There's a crystal thing shinning there," pointed out Mars frantically.

"Let's aim for it," suggested Venus taking aim.

"You evil metal monster, who dare inflict fear among the innocent citizen's of peaceful Tokyo. I punish you in the name of the moon!" With that Moon and Mars also took aim. "Now girls," she commanded.

"Crescent beam!"

"Fire Soul!"

"Moon Tiara action!"

The three attacks struck simultaneously smashing the crystal on top the monsters head in to dust. In the process it also halted anymore movement from the tin man as it fell flat on it face creating a huge crater in the emptied street. A similar to that which Ami had described to the girls began to transcend up in the air. And once again Ami saw from the distance the bending of the atmosphere and the multicoloured light which was becoming all too familiar and uneasy.

End of that chapter hope you liked it. More next time -


End file.
